


Heliocentrism

by ToDefineIsToLimit



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bickering, But like this isn't a romance fic its just a comedy, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Italy, One Shot, Other, Outer Space, Renaissance Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDefineIsToLimit/pseuds/ToDefineIsToLimit
Summary: Okay so you know when Crowley was like trying to pick a place for him and Azira to run to and was like flicking through Tons of different place in space?I was just thinking like what of Crowly like really liked space.And then I was like haha oh god that would have been funny in the renaissance when there was all that controversy about the earth circling the sunAnd this happened





	Heliocentrism

**Author's Note:**

> Look this is almost all dialogue and it might be a crack fic but also this is completely plausibly cannon in my opinion  
> Also I wrote and edited it all in one sitting so its probably not my best work hahaha

"We need to GO, now."

"Oh, Crowley, I just sat down to lunch. What did you do?" Aziraphale pouted and stood up from the table at which he had just sat, picking up his glass of wine.

"Well, you know my friend Galileo?"

"Which Galileo?" Aziraphale asked swirling his wine around in the glass idly.

"Which Gal-?!" Crowley repeated incredulously. "Galileo Galilei! What other Galileo is there?! I mean don't get me wrong I know he's not the talk of the town or anything, but it's not exactly a common name!"

"Alright alright what about him?"

Crowley sighed, and launched into his explanation, "So we were chatting one day a few weeks ago and we drank some wine a lot of wine really, and I thought, 'You know what would be really reprehensible? Giving the humans information about the cosmos.' I mean come ON that's bound to stir up loads of trouble that I can report to the home office!"

"Crowley, the humans have to make these discoveries alone!"

"They did, they did! I just sort of planted the idea in his head," 

At Aziraphale's expression he backed pedalled. "No, not even an idea, more like a vague concept, really an inkling for him to you know look into it more. I just said to him 'Oh boy! Wouldn't it be just bonkers if the sun didn't move?' And you know humans, one thing led to another."

"What happened?" Aziraphale demanded.

"You know how when there's a loose thread on a piece of fabric and you don't want to go and get a pair of scissors to trim it, so you figure you can just rip it off real quick, and it won't be a big deal. But then it doesn't tear off, and the whole fabric scrunches up?"

"Crowley." Aziraphale said, clearly meaning "Get to the point."

"The inquisition is after me and my 'oddly huggable, heathen companion'"

"Heathen?! Why I never! If they knew who I was!" Aziraphale gasped in a scandalized tone.

Crowley frowned, "Yeah figured you wouldn't like that, but on the bright side they think you're huggable!"

"How did I get roped into this mess with you?" Aziraphale asked as if they weren't always in the masses together.

"Well see they told me to turn my back on my 'heretical beliefs' or face their wrath and I told them where they could shove their wrath." 

Crowley tilted his head to the side hissing through this teeth, "Yeah, they didn't like that. So, they decided to go after everyone they saw me with but you were the only one other than Galileo. You know it's kinda rich for the catholic church to use phrases like 'suffer our wrath'. Isn't wrath a sin, right up there with lust? I mean hypocrisy much?"

Aziraphale ignored his question, "Alright then… where are we going?"

"THAT is spirit, Angel. I was thinking of heading over to the Americas, I hear things are getting interesting over there."

Aziraphale straightened out his shirt which was a pale yellow, like butter, "Alright, but just for a couple decades. I was enjoying the food here, and would very much like to return."

"You got it. I have to run over to my place and grab a couple things they'll be coming for us soon. Meet back here in a few minutes?"

"Yes, but... Crowley?"

"What is it?"

"Isn't giving them knowledge of the cosmos more like educating and less like fomenting discord?"

"Shut up it's perfectly villainous. All the humans will be completely distraught when they find out they aren't the center of the universe. Imagine the sort of terrible things they'll say to each other when they're upset like this!" He said feeling his cheeks warm.

Aziraphale smiled softly, "Ah yes, I see now, completely heinous. See you soon, Crowley."


End file.
